Horse (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Uuma is one of the 12 Zodiacs and is Zodiac of the Horse. His real name is Yoshimi Souma. In his teens, Yoshimi was tall but slender, but after experiencing a decisive defeat in battle, he took up bodybuilding. He augmented his physical training by unhesitatingly reaching out for drugs to alter his body chemistry. The result is the most physically massive man in the history of the Souma clan. He is known as a man of few words, and only his closest associates have heard him speak, aside from when he announces his name before the battle. In battle, he fights with a stoicism befitting his quiet nature. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Horse, Uuma, Yoshimi Souma Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Enhanced Human, Zodiac of the horse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Dermal Armor, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification (Able to passively amplify his durability), Adaptation (Stirrup allows Horse's body to passively adapt resistances to physical stimuli such as poisons), Resistance to Heat Manipulation/Fire Manipulation (Stirrup is stated to be unfazed by heat and flame, allowing Horse to resist the heat of Snake's flamethrower as well as heat high enough to make an average human's skin boil) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Casually crushed a man's skull and upper torso with one hand, Killed Rat and Rabbit in an alternate future) Speed: Subsonic (Barely reacted to Ox's attacks. Kept up with Rabbit in an alternate future.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Even before being subjected to enhancement he was capable of dragging numerous large tires while in a fill sprint. Should be immensely stronger than One Man Army Chicken) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level, Higher with Stirrup (Stirrup amplifies his durability to such an extent that, by Horse's admission, even if he tried to pluck a single one of his hairs with all of his might he wouldn't have been able to. During all of his years on the battlefield, Stirrup had never once been so much as scratched or bruised. Took numerous blows from Ox before his armor gave out, with Ox remarking at how no opponent had ever withstood so many of his punches before, and noting that none of the attacks that Ox had managed to land on him were more than scrapes and surface cuts. In all of his alternate futures, Rat never once found a way to get through his defenses. Navi stated that Uuma having Stirrup yet deciding to hide in a bank vault was the equivalent of protecting a steel statue with a cheap plastic case.) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Armor Intelligence: Above Average (Horse is described as a stoic fighter, employing little by beams of finesse in combat and instead opting for sheer offensive and defensive power against his opponents. However, he does possess some combat skills due to his military training, as before he underwent his augmentation, he was capable of taking on and killing multiple armed soldiers with his bare hands.) Weaknesses: If someone manages to penetrate his Stirrup, he will panic and flee in shame, believing that he is no longer fit to be a warrior. Stirrup cannot protect Uuma from indirect means of killing, such as suffocation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stirrup:' This ability allows Uuma to increase the toughness of his skin, making him harder than steel and resistant to elevated temperatures. Although he ignores it, it is possible that Stirrup also works internally, being capable of protecting him from ingested poison, though was never proven, and Uuma himself is not even sure if this is the case. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Brawlers Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8